One Last Thing
One Last Thing is the final mission given to Niko by Jimmy Pegorino, and is the final non-optional mission. It's not actually a mission, just basically a cutscene and the player determining which ending to take. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must (after witnessing the cutscene and making the two post-mission phone calls): *Make your decision (go to the Deal icon or Revenge icon) Walkthrough After killing/sparing Darko in the last mission, Jimmy contacts you via telephone. Pegorino says on the phone that he needs to talk to Niko. Head over to the strip club in Tudor, Alderney. In the cutscene, Niko relaxes at the mini-bar inside the club. Pegorino walks up to him and explains that he is now riddling with legal problems, but that he has one last chance to get his family on The Commission -- a Heroin deal with Dimitri Rascalov (the same Heroin showed in the missions Truck Hustle and To Live and Die in Alderney). Remembering how Rascalov first sold him out, then literally burned his cousin out of Hove Beach, and then kidnapped his cousin -- Bellic refuses to accept. Pegorino still orders Bellic to meet Phil Bell at his apartment for the deal. The cutscene ends and Niko goes outside the strip club. He phones his cousin Roman. Roman tells Niko he knows all about the deal and also knows the hideout of Dimitri. Niko realizes that now he can just kill Dimitri and forget about the deal. Roman begs against this and thinks Niko should leave his life of violence behind and get the money, with it Roman says he can afford a great honeymoon with Mallorie and even get a private jet so he and Niko can go to Vice City. Niko phones his girlfriend Kate. She advises Niko to steer clear of the deal. Kate doesn't think he should sacrifice his principles for money, and tells Niko he should not compromise the oath of revenge he swore on Rascalov for money.. Now, it is time for one of the two Endings in GTA IV to commence. Two icons, a green dollar sign and a red person sign, will appear on the map in Tudor and the Broker docks respectively. The final choice the player must make in the game's storyline is not left to Niko, but to the player; will you strike a deal with Rascalov or exact revenge on him? Before going to start either mission, you may want to go stock up on weapons if you haven't already as both endings will have shootouts. If you wish to strike a deal with Rascalov (and start the deal ending), go to the green $ icon in Tudor. This will start the mission If the Price is Right. If you wish to exact revenge on Rascalov (and start the Revenge ending), go to the red icon of a person in the Broker-Dukes docks to start the mission A Dish Served Cold. It is recommended that you, if you are playing on AutoSave, that you create a secondary save file after this mission so that you can experience both endings quickly. Video Walkthrough ZlsdIGr5c68 Trivia *This is the only cutscene where Niko drinks alcohol, ordering "Vodka on the Rocks" most likely because he didn't know Pegorino was going to give him a briefing, but also possibly because of what he had just been through (See Niko Bellic/Personality for more). *When Niko orders "Vodka on the Rocks", he is given a normal glass cup with some Vodka in it. Normally, Vodka on the Rocks is Vodka poured in a fancy glass with ice cubes and a lemon. de:One Last Thing es:One Last Thing tr:One Last Thing Category:Missions in GTA IV